The Jungle Adventure
by Zena Airale
Summary: A day after the defeat of the Overlord, all is peaceful in Ninjago. The ninja, Nya, Wu and Misako are taken hostage by Samukai, who seeks revenge on Garmadon. The former dark lord goes on an adventure to save the ninjas and his family. I wrote this with my cousins, so yeah.


After the defeat of the Overlord, the ninjas decide to take a break and go on vacation in the jungle.

When the ninjas got there, they went to Lloyd's parents' second house. Wu, Garmadon and Misako were already there drinking tea.

Garmadon opened the door. "Hello, Ninjas. Hello, Son. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hey, Dad, we were just coming to visit you. Do you mind if we stay over for like a week or so?" asked Lloyd.

"Well, we don't really have that much room... I guess you guys can share one..." Garmadon replied.

"Yeah. Sure, Dad. We don't mind-"

Lloyd looks behind him and discovers that the rest of the ninjas were gone.

"Wait a sec. Lemme check something."

 _Where'd they all go!?_ Lloyd thought.

Little did he know, someone hiding in the trees captured the four ninjas and Nya. Then Lloyd, Wu and Misako got captured and were gone in a second.

"Lloyd!" Garmadon called out in worry. "Where are you?!"

 _Oh, this is just priceless! Someone took the ninjas, Nya, and my family?! Now I gotta go find them... Whoever did that is seriously going to pay!_

And so, Garmadon packs up and gets ready to find the ninjas and his family.

"Lloyd," Garmadon said to himself. "I'm coming for you."

He walked for hours. Then, a huge explosion occurred and there was a lot of smoke.

Garmadon coughed from the smoke, making the decision to go and check the explosion out. That's when he saw a UFO.

He brushed the thought aside. _I just want to find my family and the rest of the ninjas. I'm gonna check the Underworld._

He walked away and reached the Fire Temple. He found a secret passageway to the Underworld.

Entering it, he saw a huge fortress made from bones. Then Samukai appears. Garmadon gasps.

"Samukai?!" He asks in shock.

"Hello, traitor! Miss your family and friends?" Samukai said while laughing evilly.

"Yes I do, but I thought you were gone! I figured you couldn't survive the explosion from the Golden Weapons! How did you survive?!" Garmadon asked suspiciously.

"I got resurrected and wanted revenge. I took the ninjas, that girl, as well as your wife, brother and son." Samukai told him, cackling afterwards.

" _WHAT?!_ " Garmadon exclaimed, his eyes beginning to well up with tears. He was clearly overwhelmed and deeply hurt inside.

"WHY?! JUST WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Garmadon yelled. Then he said, "I am going to fight you to the very end for my family!"

Garmadon and Samukai fought for hours. Then Samukai disappeared in a flash.

"Lloyd," Garmadon cried, falling to his knees. "All I've ever wanted was for you to be safe... Why did this have to happen?! Haven't I suffered enough already?!"

 _My family has been taken from me far too many times! I just can't stand it!_

Garmadon took deep breaths to calm himself down. _Don't let your feelings take over. It'll weaken you... Okay... I'm coming, Lloyd... Just hang in there..._

He entered the fortress, making his way down the spiral staircase, eventually making his way to his former throne room. Then Garmadon found many of Samukai's minions guarding the dungeon. He fought them off easily. Then he pulled a lever, opening up the door of the dungeon.

Then Garmadon walked through the long corridor, eventually reaching the last cell. He sighed in relief.

 _They're alright..._

Garmadon ran to the cage, taking hold of his son's hands. "Lloyd, I'm here. Hold on, I'll get you out. I'll get you all out..."

Then he ran to pull another lever, opening up the cage. He ran back to embrace his family.

"Oh, finally! I was so worried... I'm so glad that you're safe!" he cried in relief. "Come on. Let's head home."

When everyone got back, they decided to have a pool party outside the house. Garmadon, the ninjas and his family had a good time. After the pool party, everyone dried off and showered. They drank tea and had snacks.

The next day, Lloyd and the ninjas were ready to go home.

"Bye, Dad! Bye, Mom! Bye, Sensei!" Lloyd said, embracing them.

Then Nya, Lloyd and the ninjas returned to Ninjago City.

 **The End!**


End file.
